The Standard Steps for Problematic Situations
by TaintedMoonlight
Summary: It's hard to draw the line between Kazekage and brother. ---ShikaTema---


_**The Standard Steps for Problematic Situations**_

* * *

**A/N:** Written for LJ community Narutocontest. Theme was _Judge_.

* * *

_Identify the problem._

_Discover its source._

_Analyze its strengths and weaknesses._

_Find a weak spot._

_Eradicate. _

The rules were simple, clear, and easy. When a problem that threatened the security of the village or the stability of nations arose, the manner in which to fix the problem was obvious. It was obvious even now when political implications of eradication could threaten a more imminent statute of peace. There were ways to destroy that did not end in death. After much contemplation, Gaara had discovered more than ten ways in which he could halt the problem before it got any further. Each solution sure to keep peace without threatening any other relation necessary to Suna's well-being.

There was a problem brewing, and as Kazekage, it was his duty to address it.

He watched solemnly out the window in his office. His fingers, clasped behind his back, were twitchy and sweaty from the knowledge he'd acquired. The stars above illuminated the dark desert, not much noise seeming to arise from the sands but an occasional twitter of hushed voices. Secrets of the night, he thought absently.

He hadn't done anything in relation to this problem yet – even though he should have. Every time the knowledge surfaced to the front of his mind he couldn't bring himself to follow edict. Even though his duty as Kazekage demanded it, he couldn't help but feel it wasn't his place. It wasn't right.

Most of all, he didn't think it was fair.

Pressing his forehead against the windowpane, he watched as the warmth of his breath formed white-tinged clouds, smearing the impeccable crystal wall. The clouds faded slowly, taken care of by the air in the room. Gaara sighed. It was a severe problem that threatened the stability of Suna. No matter how he looked at it, it held dangerous complications.

As far as he knew, he was the only one who'd noticed as of yet. And if he were to be honest, he didn't think anyone else would notice until it was too late. If he didn't act, he couldn't necessarily be blamed if 

something were to occur as no one was aware. The creators of the problem were fair to cunning for anyone to truly discover the danger. If he didn't act, then there wouldn't be time to act in the future. If he didn't act…

Two knocks on the door interrupted his myriad of racing thoughts. Pulling away slowly from the window, he straightened his clothes and settled behind his desk. "Come in."

The door creaked open slowly. Gaara half expected light to filter into the darkness of the room, but was surprised as she slipped in quietly bathed in shadows. It made Gaara uneasy as he recalled his disposition. Languidly, she crossed the space between them. She sat in the chair before his desk, sinking slowly into the seat, a soft sigh of satisfaction pilfering through her lips as she did so. Her eyes closed shut in relaxation and lips tugged up into a gentle smile. The soft strands of her golden hair hung loose from their usual constraints, framing her hair in a soft golden halo.

"What's up?"

He stared uneasily at the mess on his desk and wondered yet again if this was his place. If he could judge her – judge him – judge everything. He rolled a pen across his desk and ventured instead for tiptoeing around the subject. "How did the mission fair?"

"Well enough, as I mentioned in the reports. Completed successfully. A few minor injuries." He could sense her confusion and minute irritation.

He watched as the pen drifted from one side of the desk to the other with just one push of his hand. He couldn't even look up at her.

"Gaara," she sighed in annoyance, "surely you didn't call me out at this time to discuss yesterday's mission."

"No." He muttered in reply. "There's something else."

"Well?" She sighed. "Not to be rude, but I'm sort of tired. It doesn't help that I leave for Konoha early tomorrow morning."

Gaara hesitated. He needed to eradicate the problem. "I…I think it would be best to transfer your duties as the dignitary for Konoha to Kankurou."

Heavy silence filled the room. Nothing but the rolling of the pen across the desk could be heard echoing off the walls.

"Why?" Her voice was strained and unsure.

Gaara stopped the pen and looked up at his sister. Her eyes were creased in confusion and a hidden vat of pain. Her emerald eyes were just as sad as they used to be. It wasn't fair to her. It definitely wasn't fair to her. "I believe you're getting too close to Nara Shikamaru." His voice faded at the end.

She bit her lower lip and bowed her head. "I…"

_Deny it._ He begged silently. _Please, deny it._

If she did, they could both pretend. They could both let things lie and deal with problems later.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Her voice was meek and quiet.

His fingers twitched. "You know why." It was never good for two people of different villages to get too close. It was never good for the sister of the Kazekage to look for a romantic relationship away from the village. Such things were _never_ good, especially when an ancient pact between the three major hidden villages would be broken if it were to occur. "Such a thing could send our village and his village into war with the other hidden villages."

"It's not as if he likes me anyway." Temari continued softly. "Can't I keep pretending?"

For a moment, Gaara wanted to stop being Kazekage and wanted to be her brother. Even if, as her brother, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in a moment like this. Comfort her surely. Perhaps tell her what he thought. Gaara shook his head, "He likes you, don't mistake that. He's just more cautious of the possible problems than you tend to be."

"Then why is it a problem!?" Her emerald eyes glared at him in anger.

"Love makes fools of even the smartest people." Gaara quoted solemnly. "You're a strong woman, Temari. You don't like having things around and doing nothing. You go after what you want, and in this instance, it would damage what we've worked so hard for."

"We haven't done anything." She muttered.

_You will_, Gaara wanted to say. "I know." Gaara replied sadly. "That's why I think Kankurou should take over now."

"So I can't see him anymore, that's what you're telling me?" Her voice cracked thinly and the pain in her eyes was almost unbearable.

Gaara sighed, quietly trying to arrange the thoughts racing in his mind.

The right choice was clear.

"I can't order you to do anything, Temari." Gaara looked outside the window again, "I'm just advising you for what's best for our village."

"You can order me to do things." Temari muttered.

"Yes." He looked back at her. "But I won't." Even though all the rules indicated that he should.

"You're giving me a loophole." She warned.

"I know."

"You know I'll take it."

"I know."

Temari frowned, "Gaara, I don't understand."

He clasped his hands together and looked at his sister. "You're a smart person, Temari. If there's a way – find it. If there isn't – then don't let anyone question your relationship with him." He closed his eyes. "It's your choice."

She bit her lower lip. "You're Kazekage, Gaara. You shouldn't be letting me have any choice when the safety of our village is at stake."

"You're my elder sister. I trust you. I l-love you. And it's not my place to judge you." He looked evenly at his worried and exhausted sister. "It's a stupid pact anyway."

"You shouldn't be taking chances." Temari muttered. "_I_ shouldn't be taking chances."

"You will keep your duties. Forget what I said."

"I won't do anything."

"This conversation never occurred and I don't have any worry concerning you and Nara Shikamaru. Nor does anyone else." Gaara continued solemnly. "You're dismissed. Be ready to leave early tomorrow morning."

Temari slowly stood up from the chair. "I won't do anything that will harm the village."

"There's no doubt in my mind, Temari." Gaara muttered softly.

"He's a genius, you know. If he likes me like you say he does, then he can help me find a way. Help us find a way."

Gaara smiled, "I don't know what it is you're talking about, Temari."

She smiled back. "Thank you, little brother."

He just nodded and she slipped quietly out of his office.

_Identify the problem._

_Discover its source._

_Analyze its strengths and weaknesses._

_Find a weak spot._

_Eradicate. _

Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to take things out the easy way. He hoped that he'd made the right choice. He hoped Temari and Shikamaru would eradicate the problem themselves – the better way.

Yes, the rules were simple and easy when it came to possible crisis to the village. It's just that, the rules were that much harder to follow when it came to matters of the heart. As Kazekage his duties were clear and simple. As a brother, it seemed they hardly ever were.

And if things kept going at the same rate – they never would be.

* * *

**A/N:** Do you guys think Gaara and Temari are OOC?


End file.
